


Hot Waters

by Warmebrisevommeer



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Bulky Link, Comfort Sex, Consensual Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Post-Calamity Ganon, Resolved Sexual Tension, Reunion Sex, Romantic Soulmates, Sexual Tension, Touch-Starved, Vaginal Sex, Water Sex, delicate touch, romantic sex, scarred Link
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:21:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29142891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warmebrisevommeer/pseuds/Warmebrisevommeer
Summary: After the separation for 100 years and the exhausting battle against Calamity Ganon, Link rides back with Zeld to Hateno to give her some rest and time to recover. At least that was what he had in mind...
Relationships: Link & Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Kudos: 25





	Hot Waters

“Are you cold?” asked Link for the 10th time.

“As I said before, I feel warm in your arms.” Zelda was sitting sideways on Link’s lap while he slowly rode his horse Zen. It was a gentle stallion with a clay-coloured fur. They traversed through the forest, separating the rest of the Kingdom from the Hateno village. It was already midnight and the moon lights danced through the top of the trees. The sunset fireflies flew around their heads and enlightened the road in front of their eyes.

It had been an exhausting century for Zelda being locked away all this time, fighting against the Calamity Ganon. Link gave her his Hylian Hood after the fight to cover her bare shoulders in her ceremonial dress that was covered in mud and blood. _Link’s blood._ The blood he lost a century ago, protecting her life.

As they arrived Hateno, no single soul was awake, except the guard on the gate. He greeted Link cheerful and was respectful enough not to ask about Zelda. She sighed in relief, she was too exhausted to interact with anyone at this moment.

While passing the bridge to his house, Link asked: “Princess, you should take a bath and change into cosy clothes. I will get your hot water ready while you look into the slate, choosing trousers and tunics from my equipment. Okay?”

She hummed silently in agreement. The warm water would soothe her soul, she hoped.

But as soon as Link pulled her on her feet, she immediately felt the loss of warmth and secure of his body and pounding heart under his broad chest. She grabbed the marine fabric of his Hylian tunic on his arm as he was about to turn away, but she stopped him. Questioningly Link looked at her hand and then her face and saw a deep sitting sorrow in her eyes… She pouted her lips and pulled slightly on his fabric.

“Princess, I can’t watch over you while you take a bath. Please don’t make me do it. In the end, I am just a man too.”

But Zelda didn’t let him go, instead, she closed the gap between them nestling her head to his chest, listening to the sound of his heart.

Link was confused and flustered at the same time but felt his whole body tingling through her touch.

“Link… Please… Come… With me…” she hissed barely audible.

But Link heard every single word and looked down at her in surprise. He wanted to make sure he didn’t fantasise it yet her eyes showed only her sadness.

Then he realized she didn’t try to seduce him but needed his warmth to feel save.

“As you wish, princess.”

Zelda sat on a wooden low chair sliding through the slate, choosing the second pair of the Hylian trousers and tunic, Link had in storage. She wasn’t sure if it would suit her but as they appeared on her lap, she folded them and put them on the low chair she sat on, while Link heated the water in the bath tube. The room behind the house smelled like dried wood and gave her a calm feeling. The smoke of the fireplace under the bath tube flew through the small window, disappearing in the fresh air of the night.

Zelda took of the Hylian Hood, opened her belt on her dress and took off her jewellery. She looked at her dirty dress and how it nestled at her hips. She never cared if her body was ideal or not but at this moment she hoped Link would like how she looked.

As if he heard her thoughts her turned his head, crouching next to the tube and stared at her several moments until he shook his head and stood up. He sighed a breath he didn’t know he was holding but it felt like it would take all his courage, standing in front of her, knowing he could touch her bare skin.

As Link started to unfasten his leathered chest armour, Zelda helped him to take off his belt on his hips. It made him nervous and aroused that her hands were too close to his stiffening bulge in his trousers and held tight her hands. He took her hands under his tunic and signalled her to take it off for him.

She gasped as she felt his bare skin, his defined muscles and his combat scars. She lingered over his athletic abdomen and his broad and meaty chest, his wide shoulders and his strong arms.

“Those scars are new, how did you receive them?” she finally said to lower the heat between her legs.

But Link made the feeling worse by taking her hand, putting it on his scar at his navel. She could feel the heat Bruning through his body and her hand into her own body.

“This scar came from a lightning lizalfos, attacking me with his tail, while I fought four of its companions at the same time.”

“Link, you went through so much, please tell me more about you. I feel like you changed a lot since the year after your awakening.”

“I can tell you more while you…uhh… _we_ take a bath. _It would make things easier for me as well, ”_ he said blushing at the thought of it.

Zelda giggled in her small free hand and took a step closer to him, her chest inches away from his. She looked at him intriguing, waiting for his hands to take off her dress.

Link then took a deep breath and slowly moved his hands to her hips. Wandering up from her hips over her waist to her soft breasts, his breath shook as tensioned he was.

Zelda closed her eyes in pleasure as his fingers tenderly touched the bare skin of her breasts and slowly pulled down the dress. Wherever he wandered down with the dress, the feel his rough swelled fingers touched her skin and she let out a soft moan. His face was only inches away from hers as he pulled his trousers off and her body closer. Both moaned softly at the subtle touch of bare skin while they closed their eyes, resting their foreheads on each other. Zelda put her arms around his neck as he pulled her from her feet, stepped into the hot water and sat her on his lap nestling on his chest. While her long legs were tangled with his underwater she laid sideways on him, feeling her hip pressed next to his bulge.

“This feels much better as I imagined, ” she sighed.

Link was relieved to hear that and it felt for him the same. He felt pleasured to be surrounded by the warm water and her soft body. He was stressed he wouldn’t control himself and it would feel forced to control his manly problem, but surprisingly he enjoyed it.

While he rested one arm on her waist, he tenderly caressed her golden hair swimming in the water. She sighed again.

Her soft sounds motivated and intrigued him and therefore started to kiss her forehead while rubbing his thumb in circles on her small waist. She sighed again, which gave him pleasure and let his heart flutter in excitement.

He closed his eyes to feel the moment with her in his arms after the cruel battles he went through.

But then felt her shifting in his arms, pressing her breasts on his chest, sitting on his lap with her legs wrapped around him.

“Zelda, we should not -” he started but her heated lips closed his mouth.

A deep moan arising from her chest escaped her mouth as his tongue glid through her mouth and touched hers.

He then grabbed her butt and rubbed her against his bulge which let both of them moan in pleasure.

“ _Zelda…_ ” he whispered between their kisses “ _I want to fulfil all your needs and desires and give you more than you could ever wish for._ ”

And kissed her with the heat of the Death Mountain. 

She moaned under the passionate kiss of his soft lips, needing his every touch. Zelda buried her fingers in his damp hair and tugged on it as she eagerly stroked his body. His rough hands stroked over her body, which craved his touch with every fibre of her body, so hungry for touch was she. He pressed her hips more firmly against his penis and moved his hips imperceptibly back and forth, but the movement drove her mad with lust. Slowly she began to rub her vagina against his penis in his rhythm, moaning with each stroke. He moaned from the depths of his broad chest and pressed her head against him at the nape of her neck to taste more of her sweet flavour in her mouth. His tongue danced in her mouth, she sucked on his tongue. The thought of her soft lips and warm, wet mouth on his penis flashed through his mind, almost making him growl.  
It made him want to taste more of her. His kisses grew more passionate and greedy. To touch more of her. His free hand grabbed her breast and massaged it with a trembling hand. She breached from his lips, moaning his name aloud. Longingly, she looked into his eyes after tilting her head to the side and exposing her neck. As he continuously moistened his lips, he gently kissed her neck and discreetly sucked on her soft skin. He was addicted to her scent and the sweet taste of her skin. 

_'I wonder what her little pussy would taste like,'_ he wondered as he growled, sucking and licking her neck more and more vigorously, roaming along her neck and caressing her décolleté. Her grip in his hair tightened and her vagina pressed even tighter against his penis.

"Link... I want you so _much_..." she whispered against his ear, nuzzling her cheek against his temple.   
Link looked up into her beautiful emerald green eyes that shimmered blue in the warm light, provided by the few candles and the fire under the bathtub. He kissed her lips softly as he wrapped his arm around her waist and walked with her out of the bathhouse and into the warmth of his home.

She caressed his eyes, his cheeks, his nose and his lips as he carried her inside.  
Finally, he climbed the stairs effortlessly, without looking, and laid her gently on his bed. So gently, as if she were fragile, like the petals of the Silent Princess.

Hovering over her, he pressed her head into the pillow kissing her lips. He loved the taste of her lips, her neck, her arms, the palms of her hands, her round breasts and belly. But he stopped at her pelvic bone. Licked and kissed the sensual taste of her skin while the heat between her legs tingled his neck. 

"Link..." she moaned. His eyes shot to her face, which lay flushed on his pillow. _'She wants it, but she's nervous,'_ he thought to himself.

"'Lie back and enjoy it.... _my sunshine_ ," he said affectionately, his heated breath travelling to her vagina.   
The hot breath millimetres from her vagina made her spine tingle, beaming down her arms and legs. As if the sun were laughing from her heart, so intense did it feel. The sweet sound of his voice echoed in her ears and she relaxed her neck into the pillow. 

_Sunshine_ , it rang in her ears.

And then she felt the heat and wet moisture of his tongue between her legs, letting her gasp and scream in pleasure. She didn't know _what_ he was doing, she could only feel his soft lips kissing every inch of her and licking her hungrily, putting one of his fingers in her whole moving inside of her. She could only _hear_ his moaning and smacking while he worked down there, making her hip move to the rhythm of his fingers and her spine stretch. 

She couldn't help herself, but grab his hair and pull in it, lamenting his name. But before she could hit her climax, he got back up to her lips, making her taste her own flavour mixed with his sweet lips. 

Link pulled her up on his lap and held her tight. Their gaze met, while they looked longingly in each other's eyes. He didn't lay his eyes off while moving his hand under her butt grabbing his organ and rubbing the peek at her entrance. 

"Zelda, my love. Let me be yours and become mine."

She nuzzled against his forehead inches away from his lips. The arousing sent of their breaths merged between their swollen lips as their chests rub against each other. 

"Yes. Yes, Link... _my hero. My light_. I want to be yours and only yours. I want you to be mine with every inch of your body and your soul."

She kissed him with all her feelings flowing outside her heart, she sat down, letting him enter her. The electricity crackled between them and made their voices tremble as they groaned. 

As Zelda started to move her hips slowly, Link held her tight, not to move yet. He wanted to savour every second inside of her, in the tight, wet and warmth between her legs. Slowly he began to move her hips, bit by bit increasing the speed until both couldn't hold their lips on each other because of their moans. 

He laid her down and moved even deeper, thrusting inside of her more harder, more faster. 

"Zelda...! I'm-"

"Please, Link come inside of me. _Please!"_ she yelled in pleasure, throwing her head in her neck, closing her eyes, while tears of happiness run down her cheek and her whole body trembled. Link grabbed tight the sheet next to her head, squinting his eyes with his last groan. Both sighed in relief.

He cupped her jaw and thoroughly kissed her like that the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> I guessed Zelda would be touch-starved after 100 years separation and loneliness.  
> After such a hard time, harsh battles and training they went through, they truly needed some time out and recover themselves. Wouldn't it be lovely to show their love in such an intimate way? Making love to each other is in my opinion the highest form of trusting each other, showing the deepest affection and connect with one another in a spiritual way.
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr for more content @freshbreezesworld
> 
> Twitter:  
> @freshbreeze18


End file.
